


Home

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Home

Sherlock and John stood outside their flat. It had been just twenty-four hours since they received the phone call that would change their life. Sherlock looked into John’s eyes and felt something he’d never felt before. In fact, he’d not remembered ever feeling so many emotions all at once like this – love, excitement, happiness; but also fear and trepidation. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Here, do you want me to–” John offered, holding his hand out to take the baby capsule from Sherlock.

Sherlock cleared his throat. “No, I’m perfectly fine. I’ve got her,” he replied.

“Can you believe that this time yesterday it was just the two of us – solving cases, annoying Mrs Hudson with your experiments, and eating take out far too often,” John said. “And now, look at us.” He looked at Sherlock and then down at their beautiful baby girl, dressed in a yellow bodysuit with a sunflower on the front and matching white and yellow headband.

Sherlock didn’t reply. He was now just staring at the front door.

“Sherlock, we’re parents. We’re actually parents. Can you believe it?” John was quite excited and emotional all of a sudden.

Still no reply from Sherlock. Instead, he opened the front door with a grand gesture, looked down at their daughter and smiled. “Welcome home, my little Bee.”


End file.
